


After A Really Bad Day, Everyone Needs A Hug!

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What happens after a really bad day.  (07/08/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by hug challenge. This is the reposted version.  


* * *

I am sitting at my station, trying not to attract attention. A knife could cut the atmosphere! It is so thick! Everyone is on tender hooks waiting for the end of shift. Not looking at each other. As I wait for the last few minutes to go, I think about what happened today. 

It started off badly and quickly became worse! First we slept in (not surprised after last nights activities). This meant a quick shower, change, no breakfast. We did not even have time for a quick kiss. We no sooner got to the bridge than the warp engines failed. Engineering were still trying to find the problem when we were challenged by still unidentified aliens. That was when the universal translator refused to work and I was too slow understanding them. No matter what I tried I could not get the hang of what they were saying. You did not have to understand them to guess that they were angry! I just could not tell the captain why. If they have sensors shortly they will realize we are dead in the water? 

No such luck. Should have known! 

We took quite a beating from their missiles but thanks to Malcolm and Travis we survived. Just, there is damage to most systems and on a lot of decks! The rest of the day has been spent on repairs. In Trip's opinion it could be at least a week before everything is OK. A month before we are back to normal! That is if all of engineering, armory and anyone else with some knowledge working double shifts. No one was killed but cargo bay 2 is now an annex of sickbay. At least we have warp 2. 

Trip and I have just fixed the glitch in the UT. Cannot believe it! After finding 2 fused wires, that is what caused the problem, somehow, I do not know how, managed to get my hands stuck under the console! That will teach me to tamper with things I should leave to the experts no matter how busy they are! Trip came up from engineering to help me after captain called him. He looked a bit harried with his hair mused up and grease all over him self. The two of them had to dismantle it. So it is only right that I help with putting it together. 

It is with much pride that I look around the bridge and see a well-oiled team. It is like we are one though we are in fact many. We've had to be after 4 years out here! We will recover we always have. 

I look at my men as they talk together and have to smother a groan and a smoldering look. (We don't do that not here, not on duty. It is our golden rule. It is the condition of us being still together.) They are such hunks so good together in looks and deeds! Intelligent too. If you look closely you can see that plus the humor, their caring nature and presents. In fact the best there is! I know I am the envy of all the women and quite a lot of the men we meet! The looks we get when we are together. Strangers do not under stand. But I don't care, as we are three in symmetry of love. 

I have always been attracted to older men. In fact thanks to my talents, I have always been surrounded by older people. That environment matures you quickly. So it is not surprising that I have nothing much in common with men my age. I mean men my age are so immature; it is so pathetic, only interested in sowing their wild oats. Me I want a man who knows what commitment means and is not afraid of it. One that is comfortable enough with him self to show emotion and stay faifle to you. 

I am so blessed they decided to include me in there relationship! They were such a great couple! 

What are the odds that both are bi and attracted to me. To fall in love with me as much as I fell in love with them. Our sex life is fantastic! In fact I do not think it could ever be better but that is only the start of it. The proverbial tip of the iceberg! We complete each other. Symmetry! 

Beta team has come on as last and I meet them in the lift. To look at them, they are just as beat and frustrated as I. I am the only one that notes it. I know them to well to be fooled by the mask they show the rest. 

We have to wait. We are not alone. Yet. 

Walking into our quarters we kiss, just a peck. Stripping quickly I climb into the bed and lie on my back. I watch them as they remove their clothes too! I look over with all the love in my eyes only to see it reflected in theirs! They climb in either side of my and we just hug and kiss. That is all we have the energy for. Symmetry. 

This is the best! Me and my husbands contented to just be together, in bed hugging. All of a sudden the day does not seem so bad. It never is as long as these two are beside me and I have their love. 

The rhythm of their breathing tells me they are already asleep and I sigh. As I drift off myself my last thought is, Jon, Charlie and Hoshi Archer-Tucker. Symmetry. This is the life!!! 

~the end~


End file.
